Question: Luis ate 2 slices of pizza. Jessica ate 4 slices. If there were 4 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 6 slices of pizza with 4 slices remaining, they must have begun with 10 slices. They ate ${6}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{10}$ of the pizza.